


Recovering

by sailorkittycat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injury, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: Tina gets hurt on a mission and Newt volunteers to take care of her





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something cute and fluffy about everybody's fav magical couple! Let me know what you thought!

 “Magic” Newt said “can only do so much.” He sighed heavily as he examined the deep cut Tina had received from the Chimaera less than a week ago. Magic had stopped it from bleeding and had cleaned the area, but it couldn’t completely heal it and it was very likely that Tina would be left with a scar.

“How bad is it?” Tina asked quietly. Her throat felt hoarse even though, according to Newt, she hadn’t screamed nearly as much as anyone else who had been injured on the mission. She knew it was his way of comforting her but she just felt embarrassed. She was ready to handle one of her first big missions and instead she gets injured before she can even start. Great.

“I won’t lie Tina, it’s quite bad” Newt said gently. The tip of his wand traced over the wound and he whispered something, calming Tina’s whimpers to a content sigh as a wonderful numbing sensation spread over her shoulder blade. She expected Newt to continue bandaging the area as he had been doing for the past few days, but instead he smoothed the tips of the fingers around the affected area carefully. Tina held her breath as she felt the dull gliding of his fingers on her back, but she didn’t dare complain lest it stop Newt’s actions. Newt had been doing things like this all week. It had started out small; he had gotten her flowers and visited her in hospital. Then he had visited her at home, insisting on checking, cleaning, and redressing the wound. He took it upon himself to do anything that might help heal or comfort her much to Queenie’s delight.

_“I think its real sweet of him” Queenie cooed, helping feed Tina the chicken pot pie she had just made. Newt meanwhile had fallen asleep in the armchair next to Tina’s bed that he had moved there himself. He snored._

_“He’s just being a good friend” Tina insisted, casting a glance at Newt who slept curled up like a cat._

_“Oh Tina, if only you could see what he thinks about you.”_

Newt’s fingers had finally left her skin, much to Tina’s disappointment, and instead were tying gauze around her body neatly. Tina couldn’t see but the way the material felt on her, she could tell that Newt was skilled with a bandage.

“How’d you get so good at that?” Tina asked, slipping her arm carefully back through her pyjama shirt while Newt turned away.

Newt laughed “I’ve had to patch myself up more than once” Tina let him turn around again “and not to mention my creatures don’t always come to me in a uh, _healthy state_.”

“Oh” the word hangs in the air as Tina pictures Newt caring for his creatures. Over the past few months she had been getting closer and closer to Newt’s creatures. They weren’t nearly as unpleasant as she once thought; she didn’t mind feeding them when Newt needed the help and some of them even let her stroke them. Newt had smiled when he had seen that. She had even read Newt’s book when it came out, in fact, she had read it two or three times. It was such a different world from the one she knew. She had always been taught to never approach magical creatures; that they were dangerous and only useful for potions at best. She wasn’t even a fan of cats. Queenie had begged their parents for one when they were younger, and again when they were older but Tina wasn’t enthused by the prospect of hairballs and cat hair on her clothes.

“I think that it’s really noble of you Newt” Tina said quickly, trying to find the courage to look Newt in the eyes (which she eventually did, but with a deep blush in her cheeks) “caring for creatures like this it’s… It’s really…” She struggled for words, especially since Newt was leaning in closer and closer. He pressed the back of his hand against her forehead.

“You feel hot Tina” Newt said, frowning slightly “are you well? Can I get you anything?”

 _A kiss_ she thinks to herself but she doesn’t dare say it. At least not yet.


End file.
